


Parent

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Gen, Grave digging, Implied Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Chris helps dig graves
Relationships: Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Noise Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 18
Kudos: 508





	Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

There are new graves in the Preserve, hidden deep within, off the narrow paths.

Chris knows this, he was the one that dug them, the cause of the bodies they bury digging right beside him.

Stiles has trouble breaking the top layer of dirt, so Chris does it for him.

The child's ability to kill should concern him but it doesn't, it relieves him, really, lets sleep come easily knowing that he and Allison fall under this child's umbrella of protection.

He only wishes that these young hunters had headed the warnings to leave the Hales alone, to leave Peter alone.

But they hadn't, had gone after the recovering Werewolf during the one time that he'd be vulnerable and without accompaniment.

And it doesn't shock Chris that the doctor that let them in lies among them, just as guilty in Stiles' eyes even if he had not done any harm to Peter, the doctor had given access, to Stiles it was damning enough and Chris agreed, if it had been Allison.... well, Chris was helping Stiles hide the bodies.

Stiles paused, he really was too young, Chris thought, too young and too old both.

"We should rest a moment." Chris says, pausing his own digging and leaning heavily on his shovel.

Stiles eyed him suspiciously, he knew very well Chris' limitations, having seen the Hunter training with the Hales, but Stiles was still a child, and he trusted Chris, the boy nodded, climbing out of the half dug grave to sit on it's ledge.

Chris made a vow to never abuse the trust this boy gave him, and to also set his affairs in order just in case circumstances caused him to break that trust.

Chris climbed out of his own half dug grave to come sit with Stiles, grabbing a bag he'd brought with him from the car. He opened it and handed the child next to him a juice box and some cookies.

The child looked at him confused.

"You haven't eaten since you called me to help you with the bodies, you're a growing boy and need to eat." Chris said, staring at the boy.

Stiles frowned, "Cookies aren't a meal." But he took both cookie and juice box.

"Which is why Talia's husband is making your favorites for dinner." Chris told him.

Stiles grinned, "Awesome."

The boy fell silent as he ate his cookies slowly, Chris drinking a bottle of water as he did.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered, so low that Chris barely caught it.

Chris turned to the child that was staring intently at his cookie.

"For what?" Chris asked, curious.

Stiles turned to look at him, tears he wouldn't let fall in his eyes.

"For answering when I called." Stiles said, he looked down into the soon to be grave, "When mom, when she tried to kill me I called my dad, it went to voice mail, and no one at the station believed she was capable of what I said she did, they called it a cry for attention, even Mrs. McCall couldn't believe it to be true though she took me into her home anyway."

Chris felt anger at the deputies of Beacon Hills, at it's Sheriff, if Allison had come to him about anyone hurting her he'd believe her without pause or question, no matter what, and even if it turned out to be untrue he'd still believe her the next time she came to him, that was a parent's job, to believe in their children, no matter what.

Chris placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder, making the boy look at him.

"I can't promise I'll always pick up but I can promise Iwill always believe you and help you when I am able." Chris told Stiles.

Stiles' eyes overflowed and he hid his face in Chris' stomach as his little arms flew around him, almost knocking Chris over, but Chris caught himself and wrapped his arms around Stiles, holding the boy tight until he pulled away, wiping at his eyes.

"We should, umm.. we should finish up here." The child said quietly.

Chris nodded and they both fell into their half dug graves, neither one commenting on the wet spot that Chris' shirt had gained.

And Chris knew that he'd believe Stiles' word before anyone else's, adult, were, or hunter, that was, after all what parents did, and somehow Stiles had wormed his way into Chris' family, his pack.

Stiles was only a child after all, he needed a father, a family, more than just his mate's, Chris found he didn't mind the idea of filling in so much, Allison could use a little brother.

\--  
A/n: I don't know what happened, this was supposed to be Chris thinking about Stiles being dangerous and then he just 'dadded' all over the place, why, just why?


End file.
